Happy birthday Kuroko Tetsuya
by Kiriin
Summary: It's Kuroko's birthday, GoM and Kagami offer him gifts. / Slight KagaKuro


Kise-kun bounced up and down in excitement the moment he appeared before me with a big packed present. For a moment I was surprised, but then reminded myself that in fact, today was my 16th birthday. "Open up Kurokocchi!" He exclaimed, staring at me in anticipation. I did like he requested, ripping the paper away. Underneath I found what looked like jewelry – a bracelet. "You see Kurokocchi! I bought this to seal our friendship you know! Like this we can show everyone what good friends we are! You will wear it won't you Kurokocchi? Will you?"

In the end I was bound to throw it out as soon as I got home, I swear I could hear someone cry from a distant but decided to ignore it.

For Midorima-kun to show up, I was surprised. Even more when he handed me a small box, completed with a sky blue ribbon. "Today it's a very prosperous day for Aquarius when they carry this." Curiously and slightly skeptical about his usual predictions of good luck, I pulled away the ribbon and lifted the lid of the small box. From there I pulled out a small charm in the shape of a milkshake. I frowned and ask him if it would make sense that something as typical as this was my lucky time today. Midorima-kun pushed up his glasses. "It was what Oha-Asa said this morning, you shouldn't take it lightly-nodayo."

I stood there for a few minutes after he left, dumbstruck and wondering if this would actually bring me good fortune.

"Here Tetsu." Aomine-kun pushed a horribly wrapped gift in my hands, looking away nonchalantly as I unwrapped it. "If you don't like it then you better give it back to me." Now I was curious, something that even Aomine-kun liked had to be really good, right? But when I ripped away all the wrapping paper I was disappointed to say the least. I was greeted by a "lovely" picture of Mai-chan and her bare breast. It was striking I had to admit, but I humbly handed it back..

For a 16-year old to read porn magazine.. that was a bit too much – Aomine-kun simply laughed at me and enjoyed some himself that very night, probably.

"Kuro-chin~" I recognized that voice from afar, a large hand ruffled my hair – something I had despised ever since he started doing so. Of course I told him off. "Arara~ Kuro-chin is the same as ever." It was a miracle I could still understand Murasakibara-kun with all the gummy bears stocked in his cheeks. He rustled through his sports bag and offered me a bag of fudges – the only candies I actually enjoyed eating and had been doing so with the taller many times in middle school. I thanked him kindly.

Unfortunately he ate half of the bag's content before I could even dig in.

Lastly Akashi-kun had showed up in front of my doorstep, looking quite satisfied with the neatly wrapped gift he handed over to me saying; "Happy birthday Tetsuya, it was quite a lot of trouble finding something you'd surely like. But I'm sure that I haven't failed." To receive a gift from him, it made me feel a little nervous. But when I saw it was a book I'd been dying to read for such a long time I wasn't surprised at all. It was unlikely for Akashi-kun to fail in anything he did as he would always succeed. He said "You're welcome" before I could even thank him.

The only disturbing about the gift was the fact that Akashi-kun had bought me a detective novel that dealt with a so-called "Scissor-murderer".

"Hey Kuroko, you surely have a lot of gifts.." Kagami-kun said to me when he walked home from school. The guy had been quite weird today, nervous maybe? He scratched the back of his head, then turned towards me with a slight apologetic expression on his face. "If… I'd known ahead of time that today's your birthday I would've properly prepared something so.." Quickly he jerked his head from side the side, then with small steps he closed in on me until I felt something warm pressed against my lips – Kagami-kun's lips. He was flustered right after, his face matching his hair perfectly. "H-Happy birthday Kuroko!"

That night Kagami-kun had invited me over, promising he would cook me dinner as a real present. Yet that wasn't all that was eaten that night.

~#~

Ahh~ Happy birthday to my favourite shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya! ^o^/ This has actually been the first time in AGES that I wrote a note after something I wrote, but since it has been a special day (my precious Kuroko *sobs*) I just felt like it being a good timing for a message!

For the readers that have been sticking with me up until now, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! For the new readers that have been reading my previous KNB fics, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU SUPPORT. I can't express how happy I am with all the reviews I get, all the favs! It always makes me smile!

Well ^^; it's late, so I'll be going off for now! I have some really awesome plans ahead that I'm thrilled to post! Please look forward to it!

Once again, thank you all for your support. I love you all!


End file.
